


Origins

by molmcmahon



Series: Harry Potter and the Avengers [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Loki's Kids, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In and amongst the wedding preparations, Harry introduces Loki to two special people and Jane adapts to being immortal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origins

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own either Harry Potter or the Avengers.

Loki stepped off of the elevator in Avengers tower and smiled at what he could hear and see. It was half past eight in the morning and two of his children were already up. Hela, Fenrir and Teddy had already woken up this morning and it appeared they were all jockeying for positions to watch Harry make pancakes. Sleipnir and Jor were still asleep as they were not exactly morning people. Steve and Tony were already sitting at the table, both of them with coffee cups before them. Bruce was reading the paper and talking with his girlfriend, Betty, via his laptop.

“Dad! You're up!” Hela exclaimed, turning around to see him walk up to the island in the center of the kitchen. “Harry's making breakfast!”

“Hela, you spoiled the surprise,” Loki murmured, ruffling her black hair and looking out of the windows around the floor. It was lightly raining outside and the weather had the potential for snow, according to what Jarvis had told him this morning when he had woken up. It was dark and gloomy outside, probably another one of those days where they would stay inside.

“What surprise?” Fenrir asked, kicking his feet against the stool's legs to make noise.

Loki walked past his children and wrapped his arms around Harry, propping his head on the other man's shoulder.

“Oh, that surprise,” Fenrir muttered.

“Hey, you,” Harry whispered, one of his hands going down to grasp Loki's. “Sleep well?”

“Yes, I did. Thank you. I hope you did as well?” Loki asked, nodding at Steve and Tony. “Darcy hasn't been nagging too much?”

It had been a week since New Years Eve and ever since Christmas, Jane and Darcy had spent their time at Avengers Tower. Darcy had come and gone more than a few times, to visit her parents and friends during the holidays but Jane had stayed. She was still adapting to being immortal. Granted, Harry hadn't thought that there would be any side effects but there had been some. Thor was helping her and Harry was too.

Harry snorted, putting down the skillet and turning around to kiss him. “I think you'll know when she's been nagging us too much. There would probably be murder.”

Loki laughed then deepened the kiss and Hela chuckled.

“If there is murder, please take it outside, Simba,” Tony muttered, taking a sip of coffee.

Harry rolled his eyes. Loki pulled away and went to go sit down in the middle of the table.

“Besides, save that for the in-laws,” Tony added, grinning.

“Oh Merlin, we're going to have to have two weddings, aren't we?” Harry questioned, peering over to Loki with pleading eyes. “Please say that I'm wrong. I mean no offense to your mother but your father… There could actually, legitimately be murder happening there.”

Steve snorted and laughed under his breath.

“I heard that, Captain,” Harry muttered.

“Then you'd have to rule the nine realms,” Loki remarked. “I don't believe you would enjoy that.”

Harry shuddered and pointed at Loki. “Nope. Nu-uh, not going to happen. I'm already Master of Death. That's all the responsibility I need. And Thor's next in line for the throne so…”

“Are you saying you wouldn't enjoy ruling alongside me?” Loki asked, smirking slightly.

“Well, beside you would be different. But uh, not going to happen otherwise, thank you very much,” Harry retorted, turning around to finish making breakfast.

“Because you love me?” Loki confirmed.

“Because I love you, yes.”

“Ugh, well, if this sappy show is going to get more sappy, I'm going to go down to my workshop,” Tony said, getting up and placing his coffee mug near the sink. “Call if the world is ending or if the assassins need an extract and when Harry's done making breakfast.”

“Romanoff and Barton are on assignment?” Loki questioned.

“Hey, I have an idea!” Harry exclaimed, turning around with a plate filled high with pancakes. He put the plate on the island and took out a pan of warm bacon and eggs from the oven. “Maybe we could get Jarvis to deal with all the wedding preparations!”

“Sir, I would rather not.”

“Fine,” Harry muttered. “You're no longer my favorite AI.”

“Hey!” Tony exclaimed, poking his head back in the kitchen. “I take offense at that.”

“Mr Potter, I am the only AI you know.”

“Yes, Nat and Clint are on assignment,” Bruce finally replied, looking up at Loki and grinning. “They got a call earlier this morning. I believe they're somewhere in France.”

“Oh, right,” Harry said, helping Fenrir, Hela and Teddy each get their own helpings of food. “Tony, I thought you were heading downstairs?”

Tony, looking rather sheepish for a minute, stared at Harry then quickly raced over to get a plate. “I heard you taking out the food.”

A whinny proceeded Sleipnir and Jor as they came into the kitchen. Sleipnir was in his horse form, looking like an eight-legged chestnut foal this time and Jor was coiled around Sleipnir's neck.

Harry and Loki turned to look at them.

“What did we say about being in the kitchen?” Harry asked.

Sleipnir peered up at them, huffed out a snort of air then transformed back into a teenager. “Ahh, dad.”

“Party pooper,” Jor said as he transformed too and slid into a stool next to his siblings.

 

* * *

 

 

 

A few hours after breakfast, Harry guided Teddy over to the fireplace on Harry and Loki's floor. It was the only one in the tower, well aside from the communal floor fireplace. But theirs was the only one with floo powder and the floo network attached to it. “Okay, Teddy, you know you can call or write us a letter anytime, right?”

“Uncle Harry, I'm only going to be at Hogwarts,” Teddy groaned. “It's not like I'm going out to fight bad guys like you.”

“I wish we could go with you,” Hela said, looking into the flames for a minute before looking at Harry. “Can we go visit him sometime?”

“Uh, yeah, sure. I can arrange that with the Headmistress,” Harry remarked, helping Teddy with his trunk. Kreacher had packed it early this morning for Teddy's departure for the start of the new school year and had acquiesced to Harry making breakfast.

“Tell Neville and Draco I said hi,” Harry added as Teddy hugged each of Loki's children.

“I will,” Teddy replied, as Harry knelt down to pull him into a hug.

Loki knelt down to and looked Teddy over.

Harry stared at Loki then snorted. Both Teddy and Loki looked at him.

“I know that look,” Harry commented, glaring at Loki.

“What look?” Loki asked, fluttering his eyes like he was innocent and not like he was the god of mischief.

“That one,” Harry said, face palming. “Oh fine. Go ahead and tell him what you were going to tell him.”

Loki grinned and whispered in Teddy's ears. Loki pulled away after a minute and Teddy was grinning, eyes bright with new ideas. Harry was about to shuffle Teddy into the floo when a lightning bolt broke through the dark atmosphere outside. And Jane appeared right in front of them.

Jane appeared startled, eyes wide. The only physical difference that indicated that something was different, that she had been made immortal, was the light silver running through her eyes. Other than that, Jane looked like she had. And she had a magical signature. Her's was something like Loki's but not quite. But right now, her hair was frizzled like she had gone outside or touched Mjolnir.

“Harry? Loki?”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Jane? What just happened?”

Jane slowly shook her head. “I was… in our room and I wanted to ask you something but...”

“You appear to have apparated,” Harry tentatively replied, as Sleipnir started to ask Teddy about Hogwarts. “Or teleported, I can't quite tell if you moved like Loki does or like I do.”

“What's the difference?” Jane asked, eyes lighting up.

“Well, they're both magic,” Harry said, turning to look at his soon-to-be bonded partner. “Loki, can you tell?”

“I do believe it's somewhere between the two magics,” Loki remarked. “Or somewhere between yours and Hela's, I think. Though I shouldn't think there were would be any problems.”

“I know you can move things,” Harry said. “But this is definitely new.”

“Would you mind if I...” Jane trailed off, looking at them both with new intent.

Harry exchanged looks with Loki. “You want to study us?”

“Yes, if you wouldn't mind?”

“Tony's already asked,” Harry responded, grinning. “You two can double team study us.”

Jane grinned and raced off back to the elevator to tell Thor about her new ability and to see if he had any insight.

Harry sighed then turned back to the children.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was a long day but fun overall. The kids had a snowball fight when it started to snow around midday and that wore them out for the afternoon. The Avengers got a call mid afternoon about a major bank robbery and they cleaned that up. They ordered pizza for the whole team and watched one of the Disney movies that Steve and Loki's children hadn't yet seen.

As people started to move off towards bed, Harry stared at Loki as the other man was talking to Thor about Jane. Jane had gone to bed a little earlier, having said that adapting to her new status was exhausting. He leaned further into Loki's side and pondered what his life had become, thinking about the elder wand, the cloak and the stone. He had only used it once or twice after becoming the Master of Death but maybe… He knew Loki's parents but Loki didn't know his.

“Loki?”

“Yes, my sváss?” Loki asked, turning to look at him.

Harry smiled and drew him into a kiss that started out chaste and grew heated. Harry was halfway onto Loki's lap when he remembered that he had been meaning to show Loki something. He peered down at Loki and leaned his forehead against his.

“I want to introduce you to two special people,” Harry whispered.

“Are your people meeting us here?” Loki murmured, wrapping his arms around Harry.

“No, not quite. Meet me in our rooms in a few minutes?”

Loki nodded, hearing the vulnerability in Harry's voice. He watched as his lover apparated out of the room after saying goodnight to Steve and Tony and Bruce.

“Is something wrong with Harry?” Steve asked, turning to look at him. Tony was curled into Steve's side, fiddling with a tablet.

“No, he just wants to introduce me to a few people,” Loki replied. “Have you been able to find your Sergeant?”

“No,” Steve muttered. “We've been trying but we've found no evidence of Bucky. Harry's friend did say that HYDRA had Bucky but HYDRA is gone. I killed the Red Skull before I--”

“Before he became a capiscle,” Tony finished.

Steve snorted and pulled Tony into his lap.

Loki nodded, his thoughts not really on Steve and Tony's search. “You shall have to excuse me for the night, Captain. Harry calls.”

Steve and Tony said goodnight then Loki traveled downstairs, landing at the door to their rooms. Across the hall was the room that his children were sleeping in, in their bunkbeds. Loki knocked on the door and he heard Harry call out for him to go in. He opened the door and stopped when he saw that there were two other people in the room with Harry. Loki raised an eyebrow as he looked at the one man and one woman. They were slightly familiar to him through Harry's memories but they also had a ghostly grey tinge to their bodies.

The man had shorter but still wild black hair like Harry did and he had hazel eyes. The woman had dark red hair and green eyes, lighter than Harry's, but still beautiful.

“Harry?” Loki asked as he took a step further into their room and closed the door.

Harry closed his eyes, took a deep breath then opened his eyes. “Mom, Dad, this is my bonded partner to be, Loki of Asgard. Loki, this is Lily Evans and James Potter.”

Loki turned his attention to each person as Harry introduced them.

“Hello,” Loki started.

“You are treating our son right?” Lily asked, her ghostly form taking a step toward him.

Loki hesitated but nodded. “Yes, I would have asked for your blessing before as is the Midgardian way.”

“Ah, that's our fault,” James replied, smiling at him and glancing at Harry. “We weren't there for our son but you will be.”

“And we have seen you court him,” Lily remarked, smiling softly at both of them.

Harry muttered something under his breath at that and Loki snorted.

“Mum, it's dating. DATING.”

“Son, we know,” James teased. “It is us after all.”

Harry laughed and went to go stand beside Loki.

“You have both weathered difficult challenges but you two will be by each other's side for many more,” Lily offered, walking over to stop in front of them. “My son, the Master of Death and you, the Norse God of Mischief. You make a good pair.”

“Yes, and do encourage your children to go to Hogwarts,” James remarked, wrapping his arm around Lily. “The young generation of professors need kids to keep them on their toes.”

Harry and Loki exchanged looks then stared back at James and Lily.

“Our children? Do you mean Hela and the others?” Harry asked warily.

“Not quite,” James replied. “You two have a lot of adventures ahead of you.”

“And if you mistreat our son,” Lily started, glaring right at Loki, who took an unconscious step back. “I will come and kick your arse even if I am dead.”

“Yes, ma'm,” Loki said immediately, nodding his head.

Harry snorted at Loki's frown then stepped up to say goodbye to his parents.

“Bye, mum, dad,” Harry murmured.

“Bye, kiddo,” James replied, smiling. “Padfoot and Moony say hello.”

“Tell them I said hi back and Teddy says hi of course,” Harry said.

“We love you, Harry,” Lily whispered. “Never forget that.”

“I love you too,” Harry returned quietly, then banished the spirits and turned back to face Loki. His eyes were wet with tears as he always had trouble saying goodbye. Loki stared at him then pulled him into a hug silently, knowing what he needed. They stared at each other and Loki reached out a finger to wipe Harry's tears away and laid a kiss on his forehead.

“Your parents must have been wonderful,” Loki murmured.

Harry nodded, still lost in wonder that was seeing his parents again. “They were.”

“I take it, the word special would be an understatement,” Loki commented, glancing to where his parents were. “Much better than both my fathers were.”

“You can say that again,” Harry remarked. “But we have each other, don't we?”

“I can't believe my mum gave you the shovel talk,” Harry added, narrowing his eyes.

Loki laughed. “I already knew not to hurt you.”

“I should have given Odin the shovel talk,” Harry replied, with a dark grin. “Hurt you and I hurt him.”

“As much as I appreciate the sentiment, let's put Odin out of our minds,” Loki whispered. “I want you to myself tonight.”

“Ah, yes.”

Harry tugged Loki into a kiss and they started towards the bed, stripping each other's clothes off as they went.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something to tide you folks over until I start work on the next big story arc. I hope you liked it!


End file.
